The objective of this study was to determine the toxicity of chlorodecone (kepone) in male and female Fischer 344 rats. Kepone was administered via feed for 51 days at doses of 0, 3, 10, and 100ppm. Parameters of toxicity studied included effects on fertility and reproduction, neurobehavior, immune responses. food consumption, body weight gain, hematology and clinical chemistry, and marco- and histopathology.